Her Sweet Revenge ( A Alec Volturi Love Story )
by letchstar1
Summary: Charlotte had everything. She was the lover of the Romanian Coven leader, Vladimir. But when Vladimir cheated on her, she left, her heart blackened and tainted with sorrow. 300 years later, she decides to join the Volturi, the coven that overthrew the Romanian Coven right after she left. She swore she would never let herself fall, but fall deeply she will.
1. Chapter 1

**Her Sweet Revenge**

* * *

><p><em><strong>300 Years Ago … (When Volturi had not taken over and the Romanian Coven was still the most powerful)<strong>_

* * *

><p>I wrapped a slender arm around Vladimir's shoulder, loving the feel of him shivering slightly under my touch. I loved that effect I had on others. What can I say, they don't call me the master of seduction for nothing. <p>

"_Dear_." Vladimir breathed in his strong Romanian accent, and I raised an eyebrow. 

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that? Makes me sound old." I laughed softly, as I lowered myself onto the plush red couch, next to my dearest. 

"I um. I have to tell you something." Vladimir looked straight into my blood red eyes, making me scared. What did he have to say that was so important? Normally Vladimir came straight to the point. It was in his personality. But for some reason now he didn't, and that honestly scared me to no ends. 

"Speak." I encouraged softly, but Vladimir stood up abruptly, shook his head, and left quickly. I stood up as well, wanting to go after him, but decided not to. "I wonder what's his problem." I breathed, and shook my head. I shouldn't worry myself too much, I thought. 

The next few days were pretty odd to me. Not only did Vladimir not come to me like he usually would after his "court" sessions, as I would like to call it, but I realized that he carried the scent of that new member of our coven a lot, to my dismay. 

Her name was Brianna, and she had been attacked by a werewolf mutt before we found her. She was half dead, but Vladimir managed to save her. And now she was part of our coven, the Romanian coven, the rulers of the Vampire World. She had light blonde hair and golden eyes, seeing that she used to be vegetarian. I am not sure why but there is this thing that I really disliked about her. She seemed fake to me, and the worst part was that she seemed to be around my Vladimir too much for my liking. 

"Oh, its you." That oh so fake sweet voice rang in my ears, and I gracefully looked up, fully expecting to see that fake angelic face and haunting golden eyes. 

I stood up from the couch I was sitting on, placed my book down, and smiled. 

"How may I help you, my dear Brianna." I tried to control the distaste in my voice. 

"I just wanted to tell you that you are a slut." She smirked in her heavy American accent. 

"Excuse me?" I narrowed my eyes, and mentally calmed myself down from ripping that fake smile off her face. 

With one more smirk thrown my way, Brianna left, leaving a faint scent of roses, that smelled like it would soon be_ dead_ to me. Nobody calls me a slut for no darn reason and gets away with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Her Sweet Revenge**

**Chapter Two **

**I do not own any of the Twilight Characters.**

* * *

><p>The only sound that could be heard in the vast and grand marble stone hall was the slushing sound of my dress against the floor, as I elegantly walked towards Vladimir's room. He had been so distant with me for the past week, and I was getting not only frustrated, but even more so suspicious. It was ever since Brianna came, that he ignored our century of love like it was nothing.<p>

I knocked on the hard marble door gently, hoping he would open and welcome me with warm arms like he always did, but when no one answered, I decided that I would barge in, which I totally did, and trust me when I say I did not like what I saw.

"What the hell?!" I screamed, as Brianna and Vladimir both lay naked on the bed, Brianna , the biggest slut in the world, with a smug look on her face, and Vladimir, shocked and guilty.

"Dear, I can explain." Vladimir stood up, and in vampire speed, he stood in front of me, luckily fully clothed as I don't think I could take him naked right now. With one slap on his face, and a strong glare at the slut, Brianna, that caused her to fall from the bed and scream in fear as I unleashed my fury, I slammed the bedroom door in my "one true love's" face and left the one place I had ever known, with me still trying to salvage the broken pieces of my stoned and cold vampire heart.

* * *

><p>Call me crazy, call me mad, but after almost two hundred years of picking up the pieces of my broken heart and spending what felt like eternity alone, without a coven, i stepped into the grand halls of the now rulers of the Vampire World, the Volturi's kingdom. I could not say i was not pleased when news of the Volturi overthrowing my dear old and long forgotten Romanian Coven. If i was still in the Romanian Coven then, as i may confidently say, they would still be the ruling Coven. For i, was powerful, gifted with more than one vampire special ability, and i was almost more than a hundred percent sure that Aro, the Volturi leader, would accept me into his guard.<p>

"I would like to speak to Aro." I said, in my slightly less thick Romanian accent. I had lost it over the years, Not that i missed it or anything, for it reminded me of my disgusting cheating soulmate that was once my everything. The human secretary, (i still did not understand why they would hire a human), looked up, and scowled.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked rather rudely, much to my dislike. I hated being disrespected.

"Nope." I said, popping the P, as i tapped my three inch heel against the expensive marble flooring of the Volturi castle rather impatiently. I would admit, that the Volturi castle was much more to my taste, and grander than the Romanian Castle. It was about two times bigger too.

"Then you can't." The secretary shook her head, and returned to whatever she was doing before, typing busily away at her computer.

I sarcastically raised an eyebrow, and gave a light laugh. "To hell i can't." I walked past her table, making my way down the long hallway, but was stopped when a bony hand gripped onto my arm. It was the annoying human again.

"You can't go in there." She glared and i laughed.

"Who is stopping me, my darling?" I elegantly replied, and she rolled her eyes. "Me. And if you don't listen, you will be punished by master Aro." She smirked.

I gave her small smirk of my own, before glaring daggers into her eyes, and soon, her screams of fear filled the hallways.

"Pathetic. " I shook my head, and put up the hood of my blood red cloak, and went deeper into the magnificent castle hallway. The next thing happened so fast. I was suddenly pinned against the hard marble wall, my head banging against it roughly, making me pissed off. Who the hell dare do that to me.

"I wouldn't do that if i were you." A smooth and deep voice rang through my ears, and i opened my eyes to meet deep red ones, darker than my own.

I scanned my assaultor's face. He had nice chocolate brown hair, and sharp features that made my knees go weak. He looked about sixteen, so did i, but what can i say, we vampires don't look like our age. I quickly moved my hand out of his grasp, and placed one softly on his broad shoulders, feeling him tense under my touch.

"Let me go." I whispered seductively into his ear, leaning in, feeling the effect of my power as his resistance weakened. The brown haired vampire, a rather high ranking volturi guard as i could see from what he was wearing, slowly started to release me, and when it was just enough, i got out of his grasp and ran as fast as i could down the hall. _I had no time for games._

"Hey you!" The sound of another man's voice brought me to a stop. I turned around irritated, to see a really strong looking and tall guard, staring at me.

"Yes me." I replied deadly and he growled.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He demanded, and i shook my head. "To see Aro."

"Well princess, you can't just waltz in and expect to be able to see master Aro." Another male's voice entered my ears, this one more soothing than the former cheery one. "Well, you can't stop me." I smirked, as i walked two steps backwards, before turning my body and ran, as fast as i could, to no particular place.

There were many halls branching out from the main one, and i chose the one to the right, and ran down that one, ignoring the lower guard's who were looking at me like i was crazy. I slowed down when i was certain they couldn't find me. I mean, who could, i was awesome at hide and seek.

"Boo." The blonde haired guard with the soothing voice appeared out of nowhere in front of me, making me jump in fright and shock.

"What the -" "I am a tracker." He replied, and suddenly, i was in a freaking _head lock_?!

"Took you long enough, Felix." The blonde guy smirked, to the dumb ass who was trying to pull my head off it seemed with his strength.

"Wow, i am sorry, Demetri, but i am not like you who has supernatural talent in tracking others." Felix pouted.

I sighed, in that awkward head lock position. I hated childish games, and i was getting impatient.

"Release me, my darling. Or you will face my wrath." I smiled, and Demetri and Felix laughed.

"Don't say i didn't warn you." I breathed, and since i was in a head lock, i faced Demetri, and looked straight into his sole, batted my eyelids, and whispered,

"Help me Demetri, Felix is hurting me badly." And almost one second later, Demetri was in a trance like mode, and i felt the weight of Felix's grip on me loosen, and i stood up straight elegantly, and brushed down my cloak, standing back to watch the amusing fight before me.

"Dude!? What's your problem?" Felix groaned, as Demetri threw punches at him. "Okay, enough, we don't want anyone getting killed." I smirked, and just with that, Demetri stopped attacking Felix, and stared at me with his mouth wide open.

"What the ?!" He asked and i shrugged."Secret baby."

And seeing that i hated childish games, but i just couldn't resist, i smirked as Felix, the big guy, fell to the floor, screaming that he did not want to be eaten by carrots.

"What are you doing to him?" Demetri narrowed his eyes, and charged towards me, before he too was writhing on the floor screaming for his mother.I let out a light laugh, as i watched the two high ranking volturi members screaming in fear before me. _Gosh, was i evil or not?_

Sadly, that was when i felt all my senses go numb, and my knees go weak, but before i could hit the floor, i felt myself falling into strong sturdy arms. The sound of a chuckle rang in my ear, the sound so warm and precious, i could never forget.


	3. Chapter 3

**Her Sweet Revenge (Chapter Three)**

**I repeat, i do not own any of the Twilight characters :)**

**I forgot to mention, that the main character's name in this story is Charlotte. Most of the story would be in her POV, unless otherwise stated.**

**ENJOY! REVIEW! FAVOURITE! SHARE!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHARLOTTE's POV<strong>

"I heard you put up quite a show." Was the first thing I heard when I opened my eyes. The light and airy voice belonged to only one – Aro, the infamous man with the straight jet black hair. _FINALLY_.

"Yes, I suggest you switch out these lousy guards you have. Tsk. " I waggled my finger mockingly at him. I took in my surroundings. I was in the throne room, and in front of me were three elevated thrones. Aro sitting in the first one.

"What brings you here, my dear?" He smiled, like a Cheshire cat. We all knew Aro was power hungry, and, creepily happy all the time.

"First things first, is that I would like to demand an explanation on why one of your guards decided it would be fun to numb my ass?" I turned around, and glared daggers at the brown haired vampire, who stood at the back of the throne room next to a blonde girl and remained stoned face. "Ah. Don't mind Alec, he was just doing his job." Aro smiled.

"His job of what? Numbing people's asses like nobody's business?" I mocked, and the blonde hair vampire in the throne, Caius, was his name I believe, growled. I turned my attention to Cauis, and glared at him daringly.

"It wasn't personal." The smooth voice rang in my ears again, and I turned my attention to Alec.

"Wow, that makes me feel a ton better." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, sorry then. If it makes you feel better." Alec sighed, and i felt like slapping him for the heavy insincerity in his tone.

"Come here, dear." Aro ushered for me to come, completely ignoring Alec's and i childish exchange. I complied, and I reached out my hands for him to listen and read my thoughts. It was very expected, honestly.

"Ah." He grinned again. Sometimes, I wonder how Aro could bring himself to smile so much. It is getting to the point where it is really creepy.

"Yes, you most probably read my deepest darkest thoughts, and know all about my past and why I am here already?" I raised an eyebrow, as I pulled my hand back from Aro's grasp. I know that I should not have talked to him like this, seeing he is practically the _KING_ of Vampires, but I was not afraid.

Aro gave me a simple nod, and a small smile played on his face.

"Before I accept you into the guard, let's play a game. Shall we, my dear Charlotte?" Aro smirked, and I knew this couldn't be good, but I accepted it anyways as I had no where else to go. "Anything you want, Aro."

"Splendid. Jane?" He chirped in his airy voice, and I turned back to see a blonde hair girl with a creepy and sadistic smile on her face. Jane was the girl standing beside (hottie) Alec, who looked bored. I furrowed my eyebrows, not quite understanding why she was staring at me, but suddenly, I felt as though my whole entire body was on fire.

I could not comprehend what was happening. My whole body burned, and I could not help the screams that came from my own mouth. I writhed in eternal flames, my whole body almost unfeeling to me, but flashes of that blasted Vladimir flashed across my mind, along with that slut Brianna, and that was all it took for my anger to overtake my body.

My vision cleared, and I slowly stood up from my humiliating position on the marbled floor, and glared back at shocked Jane, and soon, in less than a second, Jane's own poor screams of _fear_ filled the throne room. Everyone stared at me in shock, even the bored looking Alec looked interested.

"Darling." I started, smirking as I walked toward's Jane's writhing body. "You play with fire, you are bound to get burned."

* * *

><p>"I think that is enough." Aro's airy voice made me stop. I looked back at him, ignoring the shuffling and deathly glares little Jane sent my way.<p>

"So, what do you think?" I raised an eyebrow, and Aro grinned. "Ofcourse, my darling. Your _exquisite_ powers is more than welcome here. Your addition to the guard would be so _delightful_."

"Thanks." I replied flatly at his compliment, not that he noticed nor appeared to notice my 'whatever' expression anyway.

"So, tell me, what exactly can you do?" Aro asked, and to me it was just weird that he asked such a question since he must have already known, seeing he has the power to invade all secrets and private thoughts.

"Well. I can inflict fear in others, fear of anything i choose to project in their minds." I said stiffly, and Aro's eyes lit up like glistening diamonds.

"I also have this power of persuasion. Like i can persuade you to do anything i wish by just talking." I continued, and Aro nodded, urging for me to carry on.

"And lastly, i have a mental shield, which i have fully control over." I concluded.** ( A/N charlotte's mental shield is a bit like Bellas, but there is a slight difference that will be known later on in the story.)**

"Well well well. My dear brothers, any objections?" Aro turned to look at the two bored looking vampires on their thrones, Marcus with that ever depressing look and Cauis who, well, was forever scowling at me like i killed his mother or something.

"I don't really care." Cauis snapped, more to me than Aro. "Splendid. Marcus?"

Marcus gave the slightest nod in agreement, making Aro turn his attention back to me. "Very well. Let us all welcome our new addition to the guard. Everyone please make her feel welcome." Aro clapped happily, while the rest of the guard simply nodded. I could still feel Jane's glares at me, making feel slightly annoyed. I turned my head, to glare at her, making her drop her glare - slightly.

I managed to sneak a small glance at Alec though. He looked bored, like he was just staring into space.

_I wonder what's up with him,_ i thought bitterly.

"Felix, will you escort our new member to her quarters?" Aro asked, or more like commanded. It was not like Felix could ever say no to any of Aro's wishes. "My apologies, master, Demetri and i have to settle some new born problems in New York. Perhaps you could send someone else to do it?" Felix respectively said, his tone careful not to offend the Volturi master.

"Ofcourse, silly me. You can go." Aro ushered for Demetri and Felix to go do whatever, and his attention went to behind me, making me cringe slightly. _Oh no, please no not Jane or -_

"Ah, Alec. Why don't _you_ escort Charlotte?" Aro smiled, his eyes still twinkling.

"Ofcourse." Alec said indifferently, with no hint of interest nor care in his voice, making me feel slightly hurt. I sneaked a glance at him, and yes, his expression was one of boredom.

_Did i not interest him one bit? _That, for some reason made me feel uncomfortable. But i pushed those thoughts away roughly. I was never going to let myself fall ever again, seeing what that did to me 300 years ago, but a small nagging voice in my head is telling me that it is inevitable, and this was only just the beginning.

I make people fall, not the other way around, I reminded myself, and with that new found determination and courage, i turned confidently to the stoned face Alec, smirked, and purred, almost seductively,

"Well then, darling. _Show_ me my room."


	4. Chapter 4

**Her Sweet Revenge**

**Chapter Four**

**A/N hey guys :) thanks for your reviews, i greatly appreciate them. And just to clear things up, this story is currently taking place in New Moon. Also, I wanted to let you guys know that Charlotte's mental shield is different from Bella's. It is used more for attack then defense. Charlotte can't really use this shield to protect herself from other's powers (mentally), but she can physically block them and also use this mental shield to penetrate into others minds etc. (you will see later on in this story). Also, there will be scenes of the Olympic Coven and their run in with the volturi( Edward's coven), later on in the book, abit like the actual Twilight books, just with Charlotte in them. There will be twists to those scenes too. I hoped this cleared up some of your queries :)**

* * *

><p><strong>ALEC's POV.<strong>

I led Charlotte to one of the spare rooms down the main hallway, keeping myself as cool and composed as I could. _Damn, what happened to emotionless Alec?_ It seemed I just could not get those unique ruby colored eyes and luscious black hair out of my mind.

_I really need to stop, this is unhealthy._ I thought to myself. No way was I going to fall for some ancient Romanian chick.

"Your room." I said formally, ignoring Charlotte's intense glances she sent my way. I pushed open the room door, and noticed Charlotte's nod in approval.

"Not bad." She murmured, more to herself than to me, but I heard it anyways.

* * *

><p><strong>CHARLOTTE's POV.<strong>

"Not bad." I murmured, taking in the room before me. It had a pretty rose interior, and as equally breath-taking interior to match. No surprise that the rooms in the Volturi castle were beautiful and exquisite, the Volturi did have a rather big spending budget after all. Not like I wanted to know where they got the money or anything.

"I'll be on my way then." Alec said, in that usual bored tone I am starting to get annoyed at. Was he not even the slightest interested in me?

Just as he was turning to leave through the door, I gently took a hold of his arm, stopping him. I ignored the small shiver that ran down my spine as my smooth cold skin came into contact with him, and instead pouted at him.

"Naw, don't tell me you have to leave so soon." I complained daintily.

"I have things to do." He shrugged. I was definitely not taking no for an answer. I needed a source of entertainment, and it seemed like Alec was the only one around here who could provide me with the entertainment and company I needed.

"Well, I am sure Aro would love to hear how you refuse to make me feel welcome here." I smirked, knowing this would hit a spot and Alec would definitely comply.

After a moment of silence, Alec sighed, his eyes showing some sort of emotion, before he said "Fine."

_Told you he would comply, I mean, who could resist my charms?_

"So, tell me about yourself. We have eternity for this introduction thing." I asked, as I flitted over the pretty desk chair, propped my elbows up, put my head in my hands gently, and then stared up at Alec through my thick eyelashes.

"What is there to tell?" He raised an eyebrow. "I am not really an interesting being. Besides, why do you need to know?"

"Curiosity." I replied, and he rolled his eyes.

"Curiosity killed the cat." He retorted, and it was my turn to roll my eyes. "What, so we are playing an idiom game now?"

"That seems more interesting than the story of my life." He mumbled, but a sudden knock on the door interrupted us.

"Come in." I shouted, and the door flung open to reveal the all too familiar female Vampire, Jane. She nodded at Alec, to my shock calling him "brother", who smiled back at her, before Jane turned her attention to me.

"Master Aro requested for you." She said icily. Was she still angry at me for just now?

"It's only been ten minutes, and he misses me that much already? Jeez I am touched." I placed my hand on my chest daintily, and gave out a very exaggerated sigh of contentment.

"Don't disrespect Master Aro." Alec snapped, his face contorted with annoyance.

"Take a chill pill, Alec. You need to stop being so moody. It is infectious." I advised him.

Jane just continued glaring daggers at me, and i sighed heavily. I hated being ganged up by scary stoned face siblings.

"My dear Jane, are you still holding a grudge against me for what happened just now?" I asked, as i walked towards her, my height towering over her petite frame.

"Ofcourse not." Jane forced through clenched teeth, and i smiled.

"That's nice. But could you perhaps stop looking so sadistically frustrated everytime you look at me? I can't be that bad looking right?" I raised an eyebrow at Jane, who continued her icy glare.

"Charlotte, don't keep master Aro waiting." Alec said, breaking me away from Jane's glare.

"Ofcourse. Bye Jane." I waved to Jane on purpose, and loved the look on her face as she simply scowled back at me.

Just as I walked out of the room, I turned my head, and caught Alec staring strangely at me, before he shook his head slightly, and followed after me.

* * *

><p>"My dear Charlotte, I am <em>so<em> glad you are here to join us." Aro grinned, as Alec stood stiffly beside me. _Why he decided to come, i had no idea. He was just making me feel uncomfortable with his emotionless expression. _I felt like telling Aro how i didn't really have a choice. but on second thought, decided that that wouldn't be such a good idea, so i simply smiled.

"You see, we have a small problem. There has been rumours of another rising new born army in London, and i need this matter to be settled quick." He begun, his expression one of (fake) worry. "And since Demetri and Felix are being held up, i was hoping maybe _you_ could help me finish this job?"

_Wow Aro_, ten minutes here and i already have a task of getting my hands dirty with filthy new born blood? Thats just _great._

I nodded, and Aro smiled widely. "Oh, i am grateful for your willingness to protect our race from being exposed." He ranted and babbled on and on about who and where this newborn army was, and blah blah blah. Apparently, this Vampire named Genesis figured it was fun to start biting random people off the streets of London so she could create a new born army to take over the other Covens. This not only risks the exposure of the Vampire race to humans, as New borns were usually careless and reckless, and not able to control their thirst well, but also threatened the Volturi.

"Sure." I nodded, after Aro finished his whole speech. I agreed to go, not only because i did not really have a choice, but also, i had not have this much fun in my whole life for a very long time.

"Bring Alec along too." Aro grinned, and i nodded my head, not really caring what he had to say, but realisation dawned on me that i was practically stuck with the ever brooding vampire for at least one week.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed, exaggerated, but quickly composed myself when i realised everybody's attention was on me.

"Is there a problem?" Alec raised an eyebrow at me challengingly, and i glared at him, but bit my tongue hard from smart mouthing him.

"No, not at all." I managed to choke out, and Aro clapped happily.

"Marvellous. I expect this issue to be taken care of as soon as possible."


	5. Chapter 5

**Her Sweet Revenge.**

**(Hey Guys! Review please! It will greatly encourage me and let me have an idea on wether im doing okay or not :)**

_**But anyways, enjoy!**_

**There (might) be Bella and Edward in the next chapter :D **

**Cheers!**

**-Letchstar1)**

**Chapter Five.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, stop. You are leaning into me too much." I whispered harshly at Alec, who scowled at me, and ushered for me to shut up. We were currently hiding behind a wall (professional, I know), spying on Genisis' new born army. We wanted to make sure we knew the exact number of the army and how strong the army was before we barged in and killed everyone.<p>

Alec protested violently at the idea of him hiding from a bunch of _nooby_ new born vampires, as he argued that we were the Volturi and we could take them down within minutes, but I shot him down with a come back telling him to just shut up for once and do what I said, since Aro appointed _me_ to handle the task, and Alec was just here for mere assistance.

After much grumbling, Alec reluctantly slumped against the wall beside me.

I peered around the wall slightly, and thanks to my awesome vampiric eyesight, I managed to see the new borns even though they all stood at the far end of the dark alley way. Alec and I had been bickering about the smallest things all the way from Volterra to London, and trust me when I say was honestly surprised that we had not ripped each other's head off yet.

"About thirty." I mumbled to Alec who nodded._ Thirty wasn't that bad, I guess. They were all unskilled, but still, thirty to two was not a very fair fight_.

"Look out for the red headed vampire." I felt Alec's hot breath against my ear as he whispered to me, and I could not help myself from shivering slightly at his closeness. Yes, kill me now, I still have not gotten over my crush on him.

I hit him slightly on the arm, signaling to him that I knew what I was doing, and that he should stop talking so much. We wouldn't want the crazy vampire Genisis and her gang of even crazier new born vampires to hear us.

I peered slightly again, and noticed that the new borns have not noticed us yet even though Alec and I have been hiding behind this damn wall for the past hour, observing their every move.

From what I have seen from the way the new borns were sparring and training with each other, none of them seemed like they would be too hard for me (_and Alec_) to take down. I was, however, still trying to spot their leader, red headed Genesis, but to no avail yet. Perhaps she would come later, and until then, Alec and I are stuck to hiding behind this old and crumbly wall.

* * *

><p>It was finally nightfall, and after about six hours of observing the new born vampires train in this deserted alley way off the streets of busy London, I was getting agitated and wanted to just get this over with and get home, to Volterra. Just as I signaled for Alec for us to make a move, a swift motion that swept just past our well hidden hiding spot made me stop.<p>

"Tonight, we shall attack the London Coven, and overtake them." A high pitched voice commanded, making me want to gag._ Really? _She sounded 12.

There were cheers of agreements, and I decided now was the best time for us to intervene. I nodded to Alec, who simply grumbled on how we should have just killed them all six hours ago, but tailed after me nonetheless.

I stepped out of our hiding place elegantly, and the sound of the night wind announcing our appearance. Thirty pairs of alert eyes snapped to me – and Alec, as the two of us, cloaked in Volturi cloaks, randomly popped out of thin air. _(like ninjas!)_

"What is this?" Genesis, growled as she turned to us.

"Are you sure this is not an immortal child?" I whispered to Alec mockingly, who for the first time in like forever, grinned in amusement. _He actually grinned_!

"Wouldn't be surprised." Alec mumbled back, as we both took in the appearance of our supposed opponent. She had shoulder length bright red hair, round blood red eyes, was shorter than Jane (impossible much?), and honestly looked like she was 12.

"We are the Volturi. This, my dear, is your death." I smirked, and took off the hood of my cloak, and mockingly sliced my finger across my neck for effect, making Genesis' eyes even more wild with anger.

"I will not tolerate this disturbance for my _brilliant_ plans!" Genesis raged, as her whole tiny body shook. The other 30 new borns just looked like they were ready for their leader's commands to attack.

"Yeah, can we just skip the boring talk?" I replied flatly, and Alec simply smirked in amusement, his (_gorgeous_) blood red eyes scanning the crowd of new borns behind Genesis wearily.

"How dare you speak to me like this?" Genesis rambled on in her English accent, making me daintily face palm.

"Well darling, those who dare to fail miserably will achieve greatly. Hence, I will take my chances." My voice smoothly replied the shaking vampires, as her eyes narrowed at me.

"What? Are my words too hard for you to understand? My apologies, I didn't realize you were this dense." I mocked, loving the feeling of riling her up.

"Enough." She seethed, and turned towards her _pathetic_ army.

"Attack!" She exclaimed, and everything happened in a blur.

About six new borns fell to the ground instantly in fear, while I physically shielded myself and Alec from the attacks of the new borns, and ripped their heads off their bodies in a systematic order.

Alec emitted some smoke towards his victims, causing them to instantly fall to the floor, while we professionally continued the mass ripping of heads. I loved the thrill of it, I hadn't been ripping heads off Vampires ever since I left the Romanian coven.

Within five minutes, poor little Genesis's army was on the cold hard ground in ruins.

Alec and I stood back at our original place, him crossing his arms, while a small smirk played on my face as I watched Genesis's look of pure shock and hatred.

"You…you!" She screamed in agony, and that was when I felt her power. Apparently, her power was heat? As I felt immense heat creeping up my skin.

"Take a chill pill." I joked, and she trembled on with anger.

After a while, it just got annoying. I looked to Alec, who simply nodded.

Soon, Genesis's own head was rolling on the ground, and the temperature of the air went back to normal.

After setting the whole alley way on fire, and leaving ofcourse, I just could not resist, I high fived the stoned faced vampire who just look at me in shock.

"What?" Alec asked, as he looked as though he could not comprehend what i had just done.

"A high five? Ever heard of one?" I raised an eyebrow. _Was this guy serious?_ Was he that ancient that he did not know what a high five was?

"Nope, no idea." Alec shrugged, and i sighed, not wanting to argue with him further, as we both trailed down the deserted London streets side by side in comfortable silence, away from the burnt alley way, and away from London.

* * *

><p>When we went back to Volterra and told Aro of the good news, Aro simply nodded in satisfaction, and after a whole session of hearing his praise about how efficient we were, he dismissed us.<p>

"So, Alec, what do you do for fun?" I asked the brunette Vampire curiously, who shrugged.

"I dont really do much." He replied, and i gaped at him.

"Wow, you really dont have a life." I mocked him and he glared at me. "Hey, i do okay? I like to read -"

"What? History books?" I teased him again, making him roll his eyes.

"Tell you what, let's ditch this place and go outside for fun. That's a brilliant idea." I grinned, and he frowned. "No way, i only leave the castle for tasks." He replied, as we both continued our journey down the vast Volturi hallway towards our rooms, that was conveniently rather near each others.

"Thats why i said you have no life." I sung, and he sighed heavily. "Just go with me, please?" I batted my eyelashes at him, and Alec finally caved.

"Fine, but if anything happens, it is your fault." Alec grumbled, and i smiled triumphantly, as we detoured towards the front door of the castle.

"Trust me, you will be having the time of your life."

* * *

><p>"What is that?" Alec asked as he pointed to a stand selling hot dogs. He was pointing towards the huge picture of a hot dog, to<em> be<em> more specific. We were currently at the Volterra Spring Festival, where there were many carnival rides and stalls. I literally had to drag the stubborn Alec all the way here to accompany me. I found mortal festivals rather fascinating, and this one was no different.

"You mean you haven't even heard of a hotdog?" I scoffed, and he rolled his eyes.

"Why would i interest myself in mortal food?" He snapped back, crossing his arms.

"Well, they do taste pretty good." I shrugged, and pulled him by the sleeves of his robe towards the hot dog stand. _Yes,_ we_ were_ still wearing our robes, and were attracting quite a lot of attention, since it was pretty strange for two people to be wearing such warm clothes in Spring, but whatever. Also, i made Alec put on some contacts before we stepped out of the castle to hide our red eyes and so that we could blend in more easily.

"Two hotdogs please." I politely asked the store vendor, who scurried to prepare the hot dogs that i had ordered. Alec watched in wonder as the store vendor cooked the sausages and later on squeeze the sauces on the hotdog skillfully. I wanted to laugh at his expression really, it seemed like he had never seen anyone cook mortal food before.

"Here you go." The store vendor passed me the two hotdogs which i paid for, and as Alec and i were walking away from there, i handed him one. Alec scowled as i dropped the mortal food into his palm, but did not complain otherwise.

I took a big bite into my hot dog, loving the taste of it, and even though it was strange for a vampire to enjoy the taste of human food, i still did, as i guess it reminded me of my time in humanity. "Try it, it's good." I urged Alec while chewing, which let me tell you is not the most graceful thing you could do.

"Fine. But if it is to my distaste i shall get the chance to numb you." He smirked, still holding the hot dog.

"What is with you and wanting to cause me misery?" I demanded, exasperated, but Alec simply shrugged. "It's in our nature."

"Fine fine, but if you do like it, you have to be my slave for the day." I reasoned, and Alec confidently nodded his head. "Sure, we all know how gross and revolting mortal food is."

Alec took in a deep breath (which i rolled my eyes at), and took a big bite into his hotdog. His eyes widened for a split second, and i grinned in triumph.

"I won! I knew you would like it." I danced around, not caring that we were in the middle of the Fair and there were people moving around us.

"Please. This is revolting." Alec was quick to come back, after finishing his bite of the hot dog, and that made me glare at him.

"Why you little cheater -" But i was cut of when Alec suddenly reached his hand out to my face, making me freeze in shock and nervousness. He leaned in slowly, and i could literally feel my unbeating heart start to beat a million times, as we both leaned in, me holding my breath, and my eyes fluttered close. It was a picture perfect moment.

Everything was like in slow motion. I forgot everything around me, i for once did not care that we were in public, and for once forgot the heart ache Vladimir had caused me. It was like Alec was the only thing that mattered to me now, it was like he was the only thing i ever wanted and needed. It was like -

"You have mustard on your chin." Alec whispered, and i snapped my eyes open in realisation to what he just said. Alec used his thumb to wipe away the mustard from my chin, leaned away, and started walking away, taking another bite off his hotdog,

"You coming?" I could see his smirk, and my heart sunk, as i simply muttered a 'coming' and scurried after him.

_If i swore that i would never let myself fall ever again, why does my stubborn heart say otherwise?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Her Sweet Revenge**

**Chapter 6**

**Enjoy!**

**And please review and share :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Charlotte's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Why are all the mortals wearing red?" I asked, confused, as I walked beside Alec, careful not to bump into the swarm of mortals around me. After we left the Spring Festival, it seemed like everywhere was a sea of red, as for some strange reason, the humans were all wearing red cloaks.<p>

"Its Saint Marcus day today." Alec shrugged, as we continued our journey back to the Volturi castle. After a whole day at the Spring Festival, eating lots of wonderful human food and forcing Alec on the Ferris wheel, I decided it was enough.

"Saint Marcus day? Whats that?" I asked curiously. All the humans crowding was blocking our entrance to the Volturi castle, which made me kind of annoyed.

"Apparently it's the day that this person St. Marcus supposedly drove all the vampires away from this city." Alec smirked, as I laughed.

"Oh the irony." I breathed, and Alec agreed, nodding his head.

"Yeah, but whatever, what they don't know wont kill – "

"Hey! Watch where your going." Alec suddenly shouted angrily, as I was out of no where pushed to the ground. I looked up, to see a brunette girl running through the fountain, towards the clock tower in the middle of the main square hurriedly.

Alec helped me up, and I straightened my cloak out, before curiously following behind the clearly out of place brunette mortal. Not only was she not wearing a red cloak like the rest of the mortals were, she had this really worried look on her face.

"Where are you going?" Alec asked, as he followed closely behind me, pushing through the crowds of humans.

"Seeing what that mortal is up to. Are you up for some fun?" I smirked at him, and he looked thoughtful before shrugging. "Why not."

We followed the brunette through the crowd, and I was surprised to see what she was running towards. Clearly a vampire, though I did not recognize, was stepping out through the doors of the Volturi castle. He had this distant look on his face, and was stepping out into the sunlight, taking off his cloak.

"Who the heck is that?" I asked Alec, as we stopped quite a distant away.

"Uh shit, its Edward Cullen, one of those disgusting animal blood drinking vampires." Alec spat, distaste clear in his voice.

"I wonder what he's doing?" I murmured, as he took of his cloak, and took one step into the sunlight, his vampire skin immediately sparkling. _Was he out of his mind? He would be killed by the volturi for exposing himself to the human race!_

"Edward!" The brunette girl exclaimed, as she flung herself towards him, hugging the stoned vampire.

"Am I in heaven?" Edward murmured, and though Alec and I were walking towards the Volturi castle and not next to them, my heightened senses allowed me to hear what he was saying.

"No, im alive." The brunette said, as she still clung onto Edward, who hugged her back. They closed the doors to _MY _castle behind them, making me growl.

"Did they just-?" I asked, as I stormed towards the closed doors of the castle, and Alec nodded. "Looks like they did.''

"Gosh." I snapped, and ripped open the doors of the Volturi castle, and let me tell you, I almost gagged and vomited right then and there. Edward and the mortal were making out shamelessly, like in the middle of the Volturi castle.

''Get a room." I heard Alec breath, as he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. Edward and the girl jumped away from each other, the girl sheepishly looking at us and Edward just look plain annoyed.

"Gosh, Alec, look how nice it is to come home to a real life chick flick." I sighed dramatically, making the girl turn even more beet root.

"Yeah, how delightful." Alec coughed back, and we both laughed together.

Footsteps could suddenly be heard from down the hallway, and Felix and Demetri walked down together, their eyes focused on the mortal girl.

"I wouldn't be needing the Volturi's services anymore." Edward said gruffly, and Demetri shook his head slightly.

"Master Aro would still like to see you." He announced. Edward sighed.

"Bella, go wait outside for me." He turned to look at the brunette mortal girl. _Bella,_ seemed to be her name.

"No, master Aro would like to see you both." Felix smirked, making Edward growl.

Suddenly, the door swung open, making me turn my head around swiftly in irritation, to meet golden eyes of a short haired vampire.

"And you just had to break down our door. Marvellous." I sacarstically welcomed the uninvited visitor.

She ignored me, and looked at Demetri and Felix.

"We don't want to be making a scene, don't we? Its saint Marcus day. Just let us go." The uninvited Vampire smiled sweetly, making me sigh in boredom.

"Can we ditch this place?" I whispered to Alec, who nodded. "Sure."

Just as Alec and I were about to leave, the sound of Jane's shoes could be heard as her small frame entered the entrance. _How wonderful, it was like a family reunion._

"Master Aro sent me to see what was taking so long." Jane said, as she stared intensely at Edward, whos whole body stiffen.

"Fine. Lets go." Edward said after a while, making me scoff. Really, was he that scared of little Jane?

"Just do whatever she says." The uninvited Vampire, Alice her name I believe, as Alec told me, whispered into Bella's ears, as the three were escorted to the throne room, Alec and I trailing behind.

"Ah! How delightful to see you alive my dear Bella!" Aro's cheery voice could be heard as we all entered. Jane went to stand beside the thrones, while Alec and I stood in the shadows.

I was still confused on why Edward was here though.

Aro went out to touch Edward's hand, reading his thoughts.

"Interesting." Aro murmured, as his eyes lit up.

"Bella, my dear Bella, it seems like you are immune to out gifts." He smiled, and reached out for Bella's hand. Bella hestitated, but later complied.

"Spectacular, empty. Completely empty.'' Aro whispered.

"I wonder if you were immune to all our gifts?" Aro raised an eyebrow, and looked towards Jane who nodded.

"No!" Edward (bellas night in shining armour) charged towards Jane, but a second later, fell to the floor writhing in pain. I smirked slightly, enjoying his misery.

"Please! Stop!" Bella screamed, and after a nod from Aro, Jane stopped. Alice rushed to Edward's still body on the floor, as his gasps slowed down.

Jane turned her attention to and concentrated on Bella, but after a moment of nothing, Jane dropped her stare, and an annoyed expression crossed her face.

"You would make a wonderful immortal." Aro murmured, but suddenly he looked towards my direction, making me feel chills. _Why was he looking at me like that?_

"Ah! I haven't introduced you to my new guard, Charlotte." Aro reached a hand out, signaling for me to go over there. Alec nodded in encouragement, and I elegantly stepped forward, the sounds of my heels on the marble floor was the only thing that could be heard.

Alice's eyes widened an inch, for some reason, before she stared at me in slight fear (_what?_).

Aro placed his hand on my waist, drawing me closer, and smiled widely. "My darling Charlotte, why don't you try?"

I shrugged and nodded, happy I had a chance to inflict pain on the annoying mortal.

I concentrated, and stared deep into her chocolate brown eyes, feeling the power and blockage of her mental shield. Really interesting, she was human, yet she could already block our powers.

I concentrated more, feeling my own shield penetrating into her mind, my own shield banging into hers, and soon, feeling her resistance weaken. I smirked slightly, loving the power over her.

Soon, poor little Bella was on the floor, screaming in fear. She clutched her head, and thrashed her head, screaming for Edward. I projected a vision of Edward being mauled by a werewolf, but she could not do anything about it as she was bounded to a nearby tree. All she could do was watch her darling Edward _die._

I was so into causing the mortal fear, that I did not notice Edward charging towards me, and suddenly, I was pinned to the ground, his hands choking my neck roughly. I grasped at his hands furiously, but everything around me was blur and black. He was too strong, pinning me down with full force.

Suddenly, I felt his weight thrown off me, and the last thing I remembered before I was passed out was Alec throwing Edward into a nearby stone table, and him rushing to my side.

* * *

><p><strong>Alec's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I didn't see that coming. None of us did. Bella, who was supposedly immune to all of our gifts, was suddenly writing on the floor in fear. I don't know how she did it, but Charlotte was hands down amazing.<p>

I stared at her in awe, but suddenly, a blur passed me, and pinned my Charlotte to the ground. Charlotte was too late to react, and Edward held her in a choking position, choking her to death. Everything happened just so fast.

I immediately felt my own legs moving, as I ran towards them, and with all force plucked the bastard Edward off Charlotte, (who was turning pale, even paler then white), towards the nearest stone table, where Felix and Demetri held him down.

"Charlotte?" My heart sunk, as Charlotte's eyes fluttered close, and even though we didn't need air, she was still gasping, and clutching at her neck. The bastard must have gripped onto her neck hard.

"Charlotte." I whispered, as I fell to her side, daintily shifting her body so her head was lying on my lap. It seemed like everything around me just disappeared, and I just stared at Charlotte's flawless and perfect face.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get to you in time." I whispered, and brushed a cold hand against her marble smooth cheek.

I knew she would be alive, and at most she would be passed out for a few days, but my unbeating heart still beated uncontrollably, and I was worried sick for her.

That was when I realized, that I had fallen, fallen deeply for the headstrong ancient Romanian chick I told my self I would forever despise.

_Charlotte was my mate, I was in love with her, and I would do anything to protect her, even if it was giving up my life for her._

"You bastard Edward, just you wait till I get back at you for tainting my precious with your filthy imperfections." I spat and glared at Edward, who was in a headlock position by Felix.


	7. Chapter 7

**Her Sweet Revenge**

**Chapter 7**

**(A/N Hey guys! Please Review And Share :)**

**Your support and comments mean the world to me!**

**But anyways, as always, enjoy!**

**-Letchstar1)**

* * *

><p><strong>Alec's POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>I handed Charlotte over to Demetri carefully, before making my way to the half unconscious Edward. I must have thrown him pretty hard into the stone table. Felix stepped aside, and I grabbed Edward by his neck, and hauled him up, ignoring the whimpers and pleas from Bella and Alice.<p>

"Disgusting." I spat, and threw Edward into the wall opposite, and in vampire speed, picked him up again, and threw him into the floor, enjoying the sounds of the floor cracking due to the large impact. Edward groaned in response, but he was too weak to defend himself.

"Enough, Alec." Aro clapped, and with another glare thrown at Edward, I returned to Charlotte, as Demetri handed her over.

I hauled Charlotte's unconscious body up gently, so I was carrying her bridal style. I looked over at Edward, who was being pinned down by Felix. Aro shook his head, although there was slight amusement in his evil eyes.

"_Why_ did you have to do that, Edward. We were just trying to test out the strength of Bella's gift. We meant no harm at all." Aro mockingly scolded, and Edward growled back in response, making Felix increase his grip on him.

"Please don't hurt him." Bella whimpered, as she scrambled to her feet with the help of Alice who just looked like she was in a trance.

"Why, he does deserve to be punished for harming one of my guards." Aro turned to Bella, and raised an eyebrow.

"I think we should just kill him." Cauis sighed, and Aro shook his head briefly. "No need to be so rash, brother, but punished he definitely will be."

"Please, I will do anything." Bella stuttered, as she stepped towards Aro who laughed.

"Ah, a brave one you are. Fine, we will make a deal." Aro clapped his hands happily. I was still standing where I was, with Charlotte in my arms. I had to wait till I was dismissed by Aro to put Charlotte back in her room.

"Anything." Bella breathed.

"Bella will be made immortal very soon, as I am very interested in her. She is very different." Aro smirked, but Edward protested. "No."

"Very well then, Bella will have to be killed, she knows too much." Aro proposed, and it was a smart move on his part, as we all knew what Edward would say.

After a moment of tense silence, Edward nodded his head. "Fine, Bella will be made immortal soon, after her eighteenth birthday."

"Wonderful! You _will_ come to visit after Bella gains immortality, right?" Aro asked, and Edward nodded.

"Alright. Felix, Demetri, please escort the Cullens and Bella out." Aro declared, before Aro went to sit back into his throne.

Felix roughly hauled Edward up to his feet, and Bella rushed to Edward's side, and hugged him tightly. Soon, they left the throne room. Aro's attention turned to me.

"Alec, please bring Charlotte back to her chambers." Aro instructed, and he didn't need to tell me twice as as quick as he said those words, I was already gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Charlotte's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I felt a hand touch my cheek, and the all too familiar feeling of warmth filled my stone cold body where the hand touched.<p>

"I love you Charlotte." A warm voice filled my ears, a voice all too familiar, and a small smile played on my lips in response. My eyes were still closed, but I could perfectly hear Alec's every word.

"I will never hurt you." Alec whispered again, and this time, a strong pang nipped at my heart, as an all too familiar memory flashed into my mind, making me tremble in fear and sadness at that memory…

**Flashback**

_"Help! Help me!" I screamed, as my whole body burned. I could not comprehend what was happening. One second I was walking down the streets towards my home from work, and in the next I was on the floor clutching at my wrist._

_A malicious chuckle filled my ears, making me shiver in fear._

_"You would make a great addition to my new born army." An icy voice rang, as a cold hand touched my cheek. I shivered and flinched away instinctively, though I could not comprehend the stranger's words. What was he talking about?_

_But as soon as that cold hand was on my cheek, it was gone just as fast. I could hear shouts of anger and somebody being thrown away, and not very soon after, the loud cracking sound._

_Soon after, everything was calm. I felt myself calming down, even though I was still slightly convulsing on the floor and my breaths were still abnormally short and fast._

_A figure entered my blurred vision. It was a man, who had pale skin and light blonde hair. His blood red eyes looked like he was studying me, before I felt him cup my face. His touch was different from the previous man's. This time, his touch gave me comfort, and I reveled in it._

_"Shh, everything will be okay. I am here." He smiled reassuringly at me, and for some strange reason, I believed him. I calmed down, and the pain seemed to be less._

_Soon, I felt myself being lifted off the ground by that man, my savior, and that was all I could remember before I was knocked into a deep slumber._

* * *

><p><em>"Your awake." That all too familiar voice rang in my ears. My eyes snapped open, and despite the weird burning sensation in my throat, I quickly took in my surroundings. I was laying on a huge bed in the middle of a warm crimson room. There were large chandeliers all over the large room, and there was only one word that could describe this place – beautiful.<em>

_I turned my attention back to the man, and my breath hitched. It was the most beautiful man I had ever seen in my sixteen years of existence. He was clad in expensive and elegant looking clothing, and his weird but all the more captivating blood red eyes were staring at me._

_"Who are you?" I whispered, and for some reason, despite the weird situation I was in, I felt oddly surreal._

_"My name is Vladimir." He smiled, showing a set of pearly white teeth. I yearned to listen to his beautiful voice again._

_"Where am I?" I asked again, as I wrapped my hands around my body, and looked shyly at Vladimir._

_"Ill explain everything later. We have all eternity for that." Vladimir smirked, and before I could comprehend what was happening, he leaned in, and with that first kiss of his, he stole my heart completely for eternity._

_"I love you, dragul meu. **(my love in Romanian)**" Vladimir said, as he stroked the palm of my hand with his fingers. I rested my head on his shoulder, and sighed happily. We were watching the beautiful sunset from the balcony of our room, and at that moment, everything was perfect._

_"I love you too." I smiled, and pecked him on the lips briefly._

_"I will never leave you nor will I ever hurt you." Vladimir whispered, as he stared intently in my eyes. And I believed him, like I always did, and smiled._

My eyes snapped open , to see a shocked but happy looking Alec. My hand was in his, but there was so much I could take. The memory of Vladimir was too much for me to take. I loved him so much for more than hundreds of years, but he just left me like I was nothing despite his constant claims of love and promises of how he would never leave me nor hurt me.

_Look what that did to me._

"Charlotte I –" Alec began, but before he could finish his sentence, I was out of the room, and I ran down the hallways of the Volturi castle, my face in my hands, and I could not stop the tears that poured down my face.

I ran out of the castle, and into the city of Volterra. I went to the place where Alec and I had visited – the volterra spring festival, and sat down on one of the benches, ignoring the stares from the nosy mortal.

"Why did you do this to me, Vladimir?" I whispered to no one in particular. I knew that somewhere deep in my permanently scared heart that I still and will always love Vladimir, despite what he did to me.

Vladimir would always be my first love, no matter what, but Alec was the only one who could heal me, though I did not know if I was willing to take that risk ever again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Her Sweet Revenge**

**Chapter 8**

**( A/N Guys! Please review and share :) i will only update when i get 3 reviews, because feed back is really important to me as a writer :)**

**And this is **_**very very**_** random, but i always think of the song "You Should've Said No" By taylor swift whenever i think of Vladimir and Charlotte XD**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Letchstar1 )**

**Charlotte's POV**

FLASHBACK

"_You are beautiful, ma Cherie." Vladimir breathed, as his fingers lightly stroked my cheek, making me shiver in lust._

"_Your not that bad yourself, Vladimir. " I winked, trying to compose myself. Vladimir chuckled, and leaned away, as I let out the breath I was holding. He looked up into the perfect evening sky, and sighed._

"_You know, I sometimes wonder what things would be like it if were different." Vladimir mumbled, his beautiful red eyes looking into mine._

"_Different?" I raised an eyebrow, and he shook his head._

"_Never mind, my dear, forget I ever said that." He smiled, and leaned in, capturing my lips with his oh so sweet ones. I loved the texture of his soft red lips, they were so irresistible._

"_VLADIMIR!" Stefan's voice could be heard, breaking our kiss. Vladimir pulled away quickly, much to my dismay. Stefan's disruption was not a good excuse to end our kiss so abruptly._

"_What is it?" Vladimir asked, a strange look of anticipation on his face, making me sit up straighter as well._

_Stefan glanced at me quickly, but I still caught it, before saying, "Brianna has woken up."_

_Vladimir's eyes flashed something, and only now then I realized what it had meant. He turned to me, and gave me an easy smile._

"_My love, I will be back soon." He said, before running off without even bothering to listen to my response. Stefan excused himself, and there I was, left all alone, in our bedroom's balcony, with nothing more than the feeling of confusion and hurt that Vladimir would seem so eager to see that Vampire girl we had rescued the day before._

"Charlotte?" My name rolled off Alec's tongue smoothly, and I could hear him sit on the bench beside me. My head was still in my hands, and I refused to look up at him.

"Whats wrong, Charlotte?" Alec asked, and I could feel him put his hand on my back, and rubbing it soothingly. I sighed internally, and honestly wished he didn't come to find me.

"None of your business." I snapped, but I immediately softened my gaze when I realized the harshness of my tone. Alec did not seemed fazed though, his blood red eyes studying me.

"Have you been … crying?" Alec hesitated, and I shook my head furiously, trying to keep a straight face.

"No, there was uh sand in my eye that's all." I murmured, and Alec chuckled.

"That's classic." He smirked, and I rolled my eyes. "Wow, I feel much better now."

"Come on, you don't have to tell me why you were crying, but take a walk with me, it will make you feel better." Alec smiled, and honestly, I was shocked at how nice he was to me. Just a week ago he wanted to bite my head off every minute, but now, he was behaving as though he actually liked me.

"Why are you so nice?" I asked, standing up from the bench.

"Hey, im actually really nice once you get to know me." Alec shrugged, making cough a laugh. "Right." I muttered sarcastically. Alec glared at me, and that made me smile – just a little.

"Have you ever missed being human?" Alec suddenly said, breaking the comfortable silence between us. We were walking side by side, towards the Volturi castle.

"Hmm, not really. I can't really remember life as a human, to be honest." I replied, and Alec laughed. "Yeah, because that was such a long time ago."

I hit his arm playfully, and scowled. "Hey, who you calling old. I bet your older!"

"Nope, obviously you are." Alec waggled his eyebrows. "Your most probably a thousand years old."

"Please, im younger than that. And are you saying I look old?" I crossed my arms, lying easily. I was older than him, but he didn't need to know that. I glared at Alec, who smirked.

"Just stating facts, baby." Alec said, before he reached out for my arm, and pulled me along with him. "Lets have a race. If I win, you will have to tell me how old you are."

"And If I win?" I asked.

"Well, ill tell you how old I am then. But ready to lose, I'm fast." Alec boasted, making me scoff.

He sped of ahead of me, making me roll me eyes, but of course, me, being the fastest vampire in my old coven, and one of the fastest Vampires in existence, as speed had always been my forte even in my human life, I was already standing by the entrance of the Volturi castle three seconds before Alec.

"I won." I whispered, as Alec stopped in front of me, bewildered that I got there before him. "Tsk, and you even got a head start." I enjoyed making fun of him.

"Fine, im eight hundred years old." Alec pouted, making me smirk.

"I knew you were older than me!" I lied again and danced around, making Alec smile mischievously. "Well then, how old are you?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"Never will I tell –" Before I could finish my sentence, I was tackled to the ground, and the feeling of Alec's long fingers on my body made me laugh uncontrollably. He was tickling me! And let me tell you, I was very ticklish.

"Stop ..stop!" I exclaimed, as I squirmed out of his grasp, and after a moment or two, he stopped. But he didn't pull away. He stared intently at me, his arms around my still body on the ground, and all I could smell was the mintiness of his mint breath. He smirked, and leaned in.

I closed my eyes, hoping this time I wouldn't get pranked again like last time, which was humiliating.

"Uhm." Someone clearing that throat made me open my eyes again. I stood up quickly, and turned to see an annoyed Jane crossing her arms and glaring at us.

"Did you really have to do this at the entrance of the castle?" Jane raised an eyebrow, and annoyed expression on her face.

"Does it matter?" I said slowly, and if I could blush, I would be beetroot by now.

"Ofcourse! Brother, why Charlotte. She isn't even _that_ beautiful." Jane snapped, and I scoffed. I was _known_ for my beauty.

"Stop it Jane." Alec growled, and I was surprised he was defending me.

"How dare you!" Jane seethed, and it was awkward for me to be in the middle of a sibling fight. "How dare you talk to me like this over that revolting girl!" She screamed, and charged towards me, but she soon fell to the floor.

I looked at Alec, shocked. _Did he just use his powers on his beloved sister to defend me?_

"I apologize. Jane gets jealous easily." Alec rolled his eyes, before picking up his unconscious sister, and beckoning for me to follow him in the castle, which I complied.


End file.
